


Where Silence Dwells Is Sweeter Far

by Saikae



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Extremely Minor Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikae/pseuds/Saikae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper asks Blue how she's holding up while they fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Silence Dwells Is Sweeter Far

**Author's Note:**

> Just gals being pals.

Piper’s breathing is calm and constant, not cacophonous like the traitorous thrum of her heart. Blue wraps her up in her arms, pulling her head to her chest and keeping her there. She makes no attempt to move.

Piper would rather they sleep back to back, however. Not for lack of good company, certainly, but she finds it hard to imagine Blue isn’t going to say something about how red her face is turning. Piper's hand twitches, gripping the side of Blue’s jacket and burying herself into it. Her hand’s still knotted into the back of Piper’s hair, pressed to her scalp and curling around thick, dark locks. She traces invisible patterns into her skull.

There’s a question burning a hole into Piper’s brain. She needs to see if Blue’s alright after everything involving Shaun.

Blue hasn’t cried, but she isn’t a crier. Blue hasn’t screamed, but she’s not one for anger, either. The only experience Piper’s had with handling others’ emotions has had everything to do with one of the above, and generally involves Nat, an eleven year old.

It’s not surprising that she’s wary of asking, but something needs to be said.

She just wants to curl up into Blue like she’s doing with her hair, tangle up with and into her and hold on as tight as she can manage without harming her.

“Hey, Blue?” Piper tries it out. Her voice shakes, just barely.

“Yeah?” It comes out as a sigh. Not exasperated, Piper notes. Content, or, content enough.

“You okay? I mean, after today?” Blue inhales sharply. Her hand stops moving, untangles itself from her hair and comes to rest at the small of Piper’s back. She releases the breath. “I’m worried for you.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence in which Blue just drums her fingers slowly against Piper’s skin.

“No.” Of course not. _God,_ it was a stupid question, wasn’t it? “I don’t… I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

Piper licks her lips, furrows her brow and shimmies her way up the bed so she’s looking Blue in the face instead of breathing the words into her torso. Blue’s eyes are closed tightly, squeezed shut like she’s in pain. She opens them up when she feels Piper cup her cheeks.

“I’m here for you, Blue.” Their noses bump into each other. “No matter what.”

Piper’s lips have never been terribly soft. Nobody’s lips are, really. Commonwealth winters do no number of wonders for the skin. She tastes sweet, though, like the long expired bubblegum she’s always giving away. Blue never chewed much gum.

“Thanks, Piper,” she breaks away, tangles her fingers in the woman’s hair again and covers her forehead in smudged red lipstick (somehow, someway, Blue manages to keep a steady supply of lipstick even when everyone else scrambles for the ever-so rare blessing of nearly-gone chapstick). It matches the blush blanketing her cheeks. “I appreciate it,” a beat. “A lot.”

She swallows, smiles gently, wraps her arms around Blue’s neck and pulls her in again. “I just want you to be okay.”

This time it’s a flurry of kisses, some less well aimed than others. Piper leaves a few marks with what little red’s been smudged onto her lips, trails over Blue’s cheeks and jaw and neck, dipping back into her mouth for more to stain with.

“Love you, Piper,” it’s muffled by Piper’s mouth on hers, half-grin smearing red past the boundaries of their lips.

Piper’s breathing is calm and constant, not an explosion in her chest like the beat of her heart and the flutter of her stomach every time she hears that.

“Love you too.”


End file.
